Vaso-occlusive devices or implants are used for a wide variety of reasons, including treatment of intra-vascular aneurysms. Commonly used vaso-occlusive devices include soft, helically wound coils formed by winding a platinum (or platinum alloy) wire strand about a “primary” mandrel. The coil is then wrapped around a larger, “secondary” mandrel, and heat treated to impart a secondary shape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069, issued to Ritchart et al., which is fully incorporated herein by reference, describes a vaso-occlusive device that assumes a linear, helical primary shape when stretched for placement through the lumen of a delivery catheter, and a folded, convoluted secondary shape when released from the delivery catheter and deposited in the vasculature.
In order to deliver the vaso-occlusive devices to a desired site in the vasculature, e.g., within an aneurysmal sac, it is well-known to first position a small profile, delivery catheter or “micro-catheter” at the site using a steerable guidewire. Typically, the distal end of the micro-catheter is provided, either by the attending physician or by the manufacturer, with a selected pre-shaped bend, e.g., 45°, 26°, “J”, “S”, or other bending shape, depending on the particular anatomy of the patient, so that it will stay in a desired position for releasing one or more vaso-occlusive device(s) into the aneurysm once the guidewire is withdrawn. A delivery or “pusher” wire is then passed through the micro-catheter, until a vaso-occlusive device coupled to a distal end of the delivery wire is extended out of the distal end opening of the micro-catheter and into the aneurysm. Once in the aneurysm, the vaso-occlusive devices bend to allow more efficient and complete packing. The vaso-occlusive device is then released or “detached” from the end delivery wire, and the delivery wire is withdrawn back through the catheter. Depending on the particular needs of the patient, one or more additional occlusive devices may be pushed through the catheter and released at the same site.
One well-known way to release a vaso-occlusive device from the end of the pusher wire is through the use of an electrolytically severable junction, which is a small exposed section or detachment zone located along a distal end portion of the pusher wire. The detachment zone is typically made of stainless steel and is located just proximal of the vaso-occlusive device. An electrolytically severable junction is susceptible to electrolysis and disintegrates when the pusher wire is electrically charged in the presence of an ionic solution, such as blood or other bodily fluids. Thus, once the detachment zone exits out of the catheter distal end and is exposed in the vessel blood pool of the patient, a current applied through an electrical contact to the conductive pusher wire completes an electrolytic detachment circuit with a return electrode, and the detachment zone disintegrates due to electrolysis.
A perceived problem with existing vaso-occlusive devices is that they may not have sufficient strength or stiffness to retain their shape after they are delivered into an aneurysm. When the above-mentioned vaso-occlusive devices are placed within an aneurysm, they tend to induce a formation of thrombi for occlusion of the aneurysm. However, with time and the influence of hemodynamic forces and thrombolytic processes, the delivered vaso-occlusive devices may move or change shape due to their relatively low stiffness or through the process of seeking a minimally energetic morphology. As a result, the delivered vaso-occlusive devices may move out of the position or shape in which they were originally placed. In some cases, the delivered vaso-occlusive devices may even dislodge out of the sack of an aneurysm.